


the good in me

by orphan_account



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl, hot - Fandom, smut - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom, supercorp smut - Fandom
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, SuperCorp, evil Lena, girlxgirl, supercorp smut, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lets just say that Lena is evil but she also have feelings for Kara and she knows that Kara is supergirl so her feelings is really ComplicatedKara's heart was shattered  when she  found out about Lena being being the evil woman everyone knew that she wasKara knew that she should bring Lena to justice but she couldn't help her feelings..she had Lena get away from her grip more then one time because of her feelings and she hated her self for itand since the last time Lena got away from Kara's gripshe went missing .....and Kara dreamed of the days of them being together happily..but she knew that it was all just dreams





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i really hope that you like my fic  
> i had this idea for a long time  
> and honestly i find it very interesting to have a love life between the good&evil 
> 
>  
> 
> if you don't like the idea of lena being evil then pleas don't read this :)

it has been three months since Lena got away from Kara's hand by Kara's own approval

Lena wasn't this Innocent girl that everyone including Kara thought she was 

Kara fell in love with her and she was falling very fast and hard in Lena's grip and she couldn't get away from it no matter how hard she tried  
its like Lena was a snake and she was crawling her body around Kara's and fills her with venom that make's Kara's head spin around while she look into Lena's eyes  
and falling deep into them felling all kind's of joy unaware of crushing that Lena was doing to her and as Lena was about to end Kara and put her deadly poison  
in Kara's fragile body 

she stooped.... she couldn't do it 

in all this time that lena was trying to destroy kara and to get her out of her way lena didn't realize that she was falling in love with kara  
and that her love was so beautiful yet so painful she couldn't stop this feeling this deadly feeling of kara's lips on hers  
the painful feeling of kara's hot body on top of hers every single touch, smile, sound,smell of kara was a drug to lena it was so painful yet so beautiful to fall in love  
with  
Kara zor-el 

it was like a dream that nether of them wanted to wake up from it so delicate so pure so dangerous  
the time went on and on until this disastrous day when it was only the two of them standing in Lena's lab face to face 

lena's face was full of regret,love,hope and love  
while kara's face was full of hurt,sadness,denial and love.....

there was a mysterious alien weapon dealer that makes a very powerful weapons and sell them all over the galaxy's  
wars was happening and aliens were dying and becoming homeless and some of thees weapons got to hurt humans lives  
the DEO had to step in and see who is behind all of this mess  
and it was no other then Lena luthor her self  
Lena Considered as a big threat to earth's safety so it was Kara's duty to bring her to justice  
but because of her feelings nothing was more difficult to do 

.  
.  
.  
.  
lena pleas stop doing this i can fix this just pleas stop this madness and come with me what are you doing is wrong pleas let me help you!  
kara said as she walked towards lena to be only a few inches away from her face 

you can't change my mind kara lena say as she lift her head to look at kara in the eyes and give her a threatening look this is what i do pleas stop getting in my way because the next time you do so  
i might hurt you  
and believe me love when i say that you don't want that to happen 

i thought that you loved me kara said was it all a big lie!! to fool me to make me think that you were this Innocent and sweet woman that you were my true love  
was it just a big joke to you the tears kept streaming down kara's cheeks as she spoke she wanted nothing more but for this to be a dream and that she will wake up  
from it scared and to have her lover embrace her in her arms and to feel warm and safe in Lena's arms  
but sadly this is the harsh realty and she can't change that 

lena got closer to kara's face her nose almost touching kara's

it wasn't a lie kara i did love you i still love you the girl that you love is still there kara  
but there is a dark side of me a side that you can't change my love  
everything was fine until i met you i never meant to fall for you to have this conflict feelings!! but i do have them and i don't know what to chose  
lena placed her warm hands on kara cheeks and wept the tears of her sad face  
i love you kara she said as she placed her trembling lips on top of kara's  
they shared a soft kiss so soft as if both of them was made of delicate glass when lena pulled back kara grabbed her face and pulled her back into much stronger kiss  
as if she didn't want this moment to end  
she knew what will happen next so she pulled lena harder her hands wrapped around her back not wanting to let go 

but both of them needed air they had to let go  
lena pulled back her eyes shown so much sadness in them as she got away of kara's grip 

she lent in to kiss kara's cheek  
good bye supergirl  
i will always love you

lena left kara alone and broken as she got out of her lab and went to her car

kara was left shaking on the ground hugging her cape as she let out a scream of agony so loud  
that it still hunt's lena's dreams

.  
.  
.  
.

kara was flying around in the city to see if there's any problem around  
it was a quite trouble less night so she decided to go out of the city and as she was flying without a direction  
she heard something in the far distance like some heavy Metal was in making so she decided to take a look on it 

she landed in a isolated place there was a small abandoned house you used her supervision to see if there's anything else and to her own supersize there was a whole big lab under the ground full of machines and weapons  
her heart ache to the sight knowing dame well who is behind all of this  
she knew that after all this searching she will finally be face to face with no other then Lena herself 

kara steeped in the house and and looked around it to see the entrance to the lab she found out that behind the desk was secret door with a password to it  
she tried out bunch or letters until she got the right one  
the door opened to an elevator that leads to the lab where lena is working all alone  
.  
.  
so you have found me again supergirl what a supersize Lena said as she turned her back to face kara

face to face  
this is where it ends lena don't make me come and get by force kara said as her eyes start to glow red ready to shoot lasers from them  
she obviously wouldn't dare to hurt lena that way but she did hope that it will scare her to give up  
and you know how scary supergirl can get when she is mad 

Lena let out a small laugh as if what kara just said was nothing more then a funny joke to her  
oh pleas kara you don't scare me love you know that right? leana said with a devilish smirk placed on her face  
she reached her hand into her pocket and pull out a small remote with a red button on it 

in fact baby girl i have you wrapped around my fingers

kara was about to make her move but Lena was faster and she Pressed on the button and room was full with green light that Drained kara from her powers  
in no time it was kryptonite kara was on her knees trying her best not to pass out but she failed and the last thing she saw was  
lena getting closer to her and bending down next to her with a sad eyes as she placed her warm hand on karas cheek and said 

don't worry love ill be here with you when you wake up and then she lend down and kissed her lips and kara felt like she was in heaven  
and then everything went dark  
. . . when kara waked up she found her hand tied to a pair of handcuffs that hung above her head and there was a wall behind her back to lean on the handcuffs were made of kryptonite kara felt so week that if it wasn't for the handcuffs she would be down on her knees lena was in front of her her back was turned as she was working she was wearing a tight black jeans and a leather jacket her hair was falling on her shoulder the view was breathtaking kara couldn't help her self but to stare at the goddess in front of her and then lena turned around to face kara and then a devilish smirk crept on her face she knew that kara was looking at her and then she stated to move slowly towards kara the smirk never left her face she knew that kara was deep in her spell good morning my love i hope you had a relaxing nap she said as she placed her hand on kara's cheek and a deep red blush covered kara's face the look on her face was so precious and pure lena melted at the sight she moved her hand from kara's cheek up to her hair and she moved her hand through it feeling how soft it was can you get anymore breathtaking then this my love lena said i can only say the same thing about you lena there was a pause the two of them didn't even blink they just stared at each other lena couldn't take it anymore so she moved closer to kara and connected their lips together at first it was soft and sweet but both of them missed the other so bad they were going insane kara bit down in lena's lips harshly that it dragged a small whimper from lena the heat between them was getting stronger and stronger every second kara was losing it she had to touch lena but those dame handcuffs were in her way she bulled away from lean's face her lungs were out of breath free me said kara lena i need you right know i can't take it anymore just free me

kara was so desperate for lena's touch she wanted to feel lena all the way she love's her and she miss's her more then ever  
but of course lena being lena won't let kara win so easily without teasing her to the point where she will beg for mercy 

lena gave kara a really big smile and pushed kara further into the wall  
and start to kiss her jaw moving all the way down to her neck and biting it so hard that it made a loud whimper escape kara's lips  
the handcuffs were Weaken her she could feel every pain and every scratch if lena kept biting her like that her body will be full with love bites 

lena moved from her neck all the way back to her lips her plan was to make kara breathless and so turned on and she was doing it very well

uugh lena pleas j..just let me t..touch you pleas she say as there lips were so close to one another the both of them can feel the hot breath of the other

mmmm you know i can't do that baby girl lena said as she moved her mouth towards kara's ears and start sucking on them 

she moved her both hands to grab kara's boobs and give them a light squeeze a light moan came out of her  
then she made one of her hands move down all the way to kara's thighs and she start to move her fingers in a teasing way up and down  
as her lips didn't leave kara's  
she could feel that kara was getting Impatient her hips were moving froward begging for attention  
so lena decided to be nice to kara and moved her hands all the way up to kara's hot sex  
kara let out a loud moan as lena's fingers were pleasing her with the best feelings she could ever feel

kara's hands were holding to tight at her handcuffs rope 

lena looked at kara's eyes as she without a warning put her three fingers in kara's tight pussy  
kara rolled her eyes to the back and the moans and heavy groans never leaving her mouth 

do you like what I'm doing to you supergirl huh  
do you love to be so weak for me so under my spell  
mmm just look at you your so fucking wet for me lena said as she pushed her fingers even harder

i pet that i can make you beg even more for my touch don't you thing supergirl?  
she moved out her hand from kara's wet pussy with an evil grin on her face  
kara was so close to cumming the lost of connection almost made her tear up she looked at lena with a sad puppy eyes her mouth was open wanting to say something but the words never came out  
aww don't look at me like that babygirl ill treat you good all you have to do is to show me how much you want me  
how much you need me 

beg for my touch supergirl and ill do whatever you want  
her lips were all over kara's face kissing every part and her hands were moving all over kara's body  
feeling her loving her lena was whipped for her  
come on supergirl don't you want me? all you have to do is to beg me 

pp...leas kara said so softly lena barely heard her  
oh you have to do more then that and you know it unless of course you don't want me to keep going do you

no no pleas lena fuck me pleas i want you so bad uuugh pleas i need you inside of me i can't take it anymore pleas 

satisfied with what she just heard lena put her fingers deep into kara's pussy with no warnings  
she started to move them so fast and so hard while she was biting on kara's neck leaving so many love bites  
lena felt kara's walls closing around her fingers so she moved her other hand to grab kara's chin 

look at me open your eyes and look at me as i fuck your brains out 

kara slowly opened her eyes to be meet with a pair of deadly green ones looking at her with so much love and hunger only a few moments later to have kara trembling on lena's hand \ lena puled away her hand and then she lifted her fingers to her mouth and suck on each finger tasting kara's cum the sight alone was able to make to make kara shaking again the next minutes was just the two of them kissing so tenderly after that lena took a deep look on kara to see her Buffy lips and her neck that was full of love bites she then leaned closer to her face just staring at each other with the warmest smile ever Lena freed kara from the handcuffs and kara but her hands around lena with no time hugging her for dear life and that because she remembered that this sweet moment will be over she couldn't help the tears the idea of leaving lena hurts so bad and no matter what she did the two of them can't be together things were so complicated she couldn't just arrest lena god only knows what the DEO will do to her and she can't just let her go and live this endless game of pain so for this moment she just hugged her and feeling her in her arms . . we can run away together you know lena said i found this planet everything in him is literally like earth and its safe i did a hole research about it i even sent one of alien's there in my space ship that i got from one of the alien's king and he got back with so many research its perfect you know? we can go there together and live a happy life with no drama no fights nothing what do you say i don't know lena at least let me think about it kara said i mean your just asking us to throw away our entire life that we made on this planet i understand that but kara just leave this in your mind that i can't live without you anymore i really can't i didn't know back then what to choose and i choose the wrong thing and i regret that every single day i regret it because I'm not with you so pleas think about it will you yea i will i promise i have to go now kara said ok well when you make up your mind ill be here waiting for you lena said and kissed kara softly on the lips and after that kara walked away and hopefully not from her life . .

later that night kara was standing alone in the DEO Balcony just thinking about everything  
she know that she can't just walk away and leave with lena its impossible for her to do that  
and even if she did leave with lena what kind of life they will have? all alone with no future or progress  
or even friends hell the both of them can't even raise a family there  
so kara was left heartbroken again knowing that nothing she can do will fix things  
maybe she just have to live with the pain  
all this time j'onn was standing behind her reading her mind 

you know that there is another way? j'onn said  
kara was taking back form his sudden appearance she had no idea he was there all this time!!  
w..wwhat do you mm..ean that there is another way what else is left to do 

j'onn gave kara a light smile and said only the DEO knows who is behind all this alien weapons so no one but us know that Lena is behind all this mess

so lena can go back to live her normal life as the CEO of her company and you get to live your normal happy life here with her and us as well  
but of course we can't just let go of things as if they didn't happen and you know that 

so to make that happen lena have to retreat all her weapons and she will be working to make up for the damage that her weapons had cost  
and of course i have to make someone keep an eye on her to make sure she don't do anything else  
and who is better at this job more then supergirl her self 

kara couldn't believe it she could die from happiness right now she hugged j'onn so hard and thanked him over a million times  
she can't wait to tell the news to lena  
.  
.  
.  
1 year later  
everything was back to normal lena did everything that the DEO asked her to do  
and she wouldn't even dream of screwing this chance up its like a miracle that came to her  
her and kara are living together so happily and lena was in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you enjoyed this fic  
> pleas leave nothing but love in the comments 
> 
> I LOVE YOU BYE!!


End file.
